Back In Old Arms
by SnowXxXx
Summary: Harry was bored in detention and found an old ring he was sucked through a portal and now Salazar Slytherin!
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked through the Hogwarts hall he was on his way to Snape's class for detention. "Potter so nice of you to show up. Clean those." Snape commanded. 'Old bastard' Harry thought he sat down to start cleaning. It was taking forever and he wasn't even halfway finished yet. Snape was doing Merlin knows what making some sort of potion that smells like arse. Professor McGonagall then walked in.

"Professor Snape I'm in need of your assistance." Snape then left telling Harry to stay put. After a while Harry got bored and decided to look around. He found usual class stuff well for a normal wizard class. He found things like tiny potion books and some trainer wands and a bunch of little machines that he didn't care too much about. Then he found a ring it was a normal looking ring but it just sparked Harry's interest. The ring was gold and the stone was a dark green with blue around it. He stared at it for a long while he figured it didn't do anything but he wish it did he thought it would be cool. After what seemed like forever he tapped the gem twice and the ring flew all over the room and out the door. Harry followed it he lost track of where it went until he had seen a greenish bluish light coming from a room he didn't recognize when he walked inside he saw something like a portal he knew he should stay away but got closer the closer he got the more he felt he had to get away. By then the portal was pulling him in and the force got stronger and stronger it pulled him in and closed up. When Harry woke up he was in a room that looks much like the class room of professor Snape but it was different. He looked around and he heard the door open what or who can in was no other than Salazar Slytherin.

~ Okay im just going to leve it here I know sorry to the person who requested or who likes the idea and r couple anyway its late and well im kinda out of ideas the next one will hopefully be longer but I dunno don't hate me for making it so short but it is sorry -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked closer to the man before him. He looked calm but his eyes told another story; they were scarred and confused. After a while of looking at each other the man grew irritated. "Answer my question boy!" The founder said angrily. Harry gulped 'O man what did you do to yourself now' He mentally scolded himself.

"My name is Harry and well I got here by this." Harry said handing him the ring. His eyes widened when he had seen this ring in the boys hand snatched it from his hand. He examined it thoroughly.

"Where did you get this?" The man said. Harry looked at him and started to fidget his head was getting fuzzy and his body was hot. "Come with me this ring is a magical weapon used to make whoever touches it very very Horney also it can send you back in time." He said. Harry was so surprised what kind of teacher keeps a magical ring that makes people Horny." Professor Snape would he walked beside the man who had an arm over him for support. When they got to his house Harry plopped down and the man gave him a cup of tea. "Now What year are you from?" He asked.

"From 1996 I was in my potions class detention." Harry answered the man. "What exactly to you teach Professor Slytherin?" Harry asked. The founder looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" He growled.

"Well you are the founder of slytherin." He said.

"Yes. Are you Horny any longer?"

Okay I know this isn't what you probably thought but I was kinda making Ideas and this one came to mind home you like please review!


	3. Author's Note!

Hello everyone who likes this story I know it s been forever And I understand how that can be irritating and I m very sorry! Pweeese forgive me you see next chapter is supposed to be the sex scene and I m not comfortable enough to do that BUT I promise that I will have it up soon I do hope you ll stay with the story until then -Snowy- 


	4. Chapter 3

The older man then pushed harry into a rough but passionate kiss. Sticking his tongue deeper and deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned he had never felt like this before. As the snake trailed down the neck of the younger wizard he himself had gotten very hard he then stripped himself of all clothing and gently put Harry's hand on his rather large member. Harry knew what to do he crawled over and licked the head of the slytherins member when the older wizard moaned Harry took the whole penis in his mouth bobbing his head with a rhythm that filled Salazar's meter. Before he released he formed Harry onto his hands and knees and pushed into him letting him relax he thrust's into harry and back out. Harry's loud moans just made the older of the two even hotter. Salazar just went faster he kept at this pace until Harry came and the tightness of Harry's arse squeezed Salazar making him come. After resting on each other Harry noticed that the slytherin had fallen asleep so he got dressed and used to ring to get back to detention. "Potter where have you been!" The slightly worried Snape yelled. He was then punished detention for a week and had 5 points from his house.

HOLY MOTHER OF HARRY POTTER AND EVEYTHING WONDERFUL! I'm done with this story I'm really sorry to those who read it that I took so long but I'm not that fond of this couple . Anywodle I know the story sucks but I hope you like the smut scene! This is the last you hear for me for this story be sure to check out my other stories ^_^


End file.
